


okay, babe...

by ladeedadaday



Series: Black Friday - Oneshots [8]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Scars, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Prompt: Person A watches as Person B traces one of their scars with their finger, asking Person A about it.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: Black Friday - Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	okay, babe...

Lex doesn't take off her jacket in front of anybody. Except for Ethan. And even though it was rare, he still appreciates whenever she does. Right now, they're standing in front of the mirror. Lex is in just a tank top, and to make her feel less left out, Ethan's ditched his leather coat. Both of them are just looking at each other. Looking at, admiring, adoring the person they love. "Can I touch you?" Ethan requests, softly. Lex stares at him in the mirror, searching his face for any sort of malicious intent. 

She knew she'd never find it in him. Ever. She would trust him with her life. With Hannah's life, even. She takes a deep breath and then nods. Ethan's hands carefully glide over her shoulders, up and down her arms. He squeezes her hands and leans down to kiss her neck. "You make me feel so safe, babe..." Ethan smiles and hums, opting to look away from the mirror to look at his girlfriend. He looks at her arms and notices a scar he's never seen before. 

"What's this from, babe? I don't remember seeing this when we did this a little while ago." Lex turns a deep red as she feels his fingers brush over the scar. She can't bring herself to answer yet. She studies his expression, waiting to see what he's gonna think. It's a pretty nasty scar, definitely something he would've asked about if it had been there before. "Lex, babe, why don't we go sit down?" She looks down shyly at her feet. "C'mon," He takes her hand and gently guides her over to the bed. He's noticed that Lex has started silently crying. Her face is turning redder by the second. 

While he waits for her to say something, he kisses the back of her hand, over and over, on the cigarette burn scars and the little scar she got when a dog - who really needed a manicure - scratched her. "It's... from a while ago. My mom was super drunk and angry and - and she had just run out of whatever drug cocktail she's on. She broke a bottle on my head and then dug it into my arm." She admits quickly. Ethan nods, lightly grazing his fingertips over the scar. 

"I can't wait to get you out of Hatchetfield. You deserve so much better than this." 

  


This was before Black Friday. Before their plans fell apart. Before Lex burned down the mall.

  


They didn't get out of Hatchetfield. 


End file.
